


Working Out

by Thoroughly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoroughly/pseuds/Thoroughly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about Derek and Braeden being happy.</p>
<p>Derek has always like working out, being a werewolf he didn't really need it but he liked getting the energy out.  Having a partner to work out with makes it even more enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out

**Author's Note:**

> This basically came to mind watching them banter/flirt with each other and because I like seeing a happy Derek and I love Braeden.

Derek loved having a girlfriend who would actually work out with him, or at least try too. Being a werewolf his work outs tended to be a little more intense than most people. So while she didn’t do the same caliber of workout as him, it was nice to have the company. Braeden was currently doing push-ups next to him, he had lost count but she was 47 and would probably tap out soon. Her personal best was over 70, her competitive side had come out and she tried to match him push-up for push-up and spent the next day laying on the couch griping about how it hurt to hold her gun. With a final push-up she collapsed on the ground after 56. He had lost count after 80 on his own.

“You know I have never dated a guy who could do more push-ups then me.” She said as she rolled onto her back and pushed her hair off of her forehead.  
“When was the last time you had a boyfriend?” Derek asked as he looked over at her.

“High school.” She shrugged and got up of the floor and walked into the kitchen. Returning with an apple Braeden walked over to Derek and laid on his back while he was mid push-up. “Didn’t really have much time to date being a gun for hire and all.” She continued to eat her apple as he finished. He felt her moving as she turned over to where she was laying on her stomach and reached her hand in front of him. 

“Wanna bite?” she offered her apple to him. He glanced over his shoulder at her and saw the mischievous glint in her eye, he took a bit as he continued doing his last push-up.

“So are you going to get off me or are we just gonna do this all day?” He asked with a smile.

“Well you are really comfortable.” Braeden replied as she finished off her apple and sat up to straddle him like a horse.

“If you even think about saying giddy-up it will not end well.” Derek smiled as he heard her laugh at his remark, it had been a long time since someone made him this happy.

“Fine! We’ll just have to play cowgirl some other time.” She replied with a laugh as she got off him and tossed the apple core in the trash he sat up on his knees and watched her as she checked her phone. She looked incredible; she was wearing shorts and a sports bra and had the lightest glimmer of sweat on her skin, making her scent more potent. It was almost blocking out all other scents in the loft. She smelled like some kind of flower but also gun powder, leather, and motor oil. She smelled like home.

He shook his head to clear it a little as her went over to a bar and started doing pull ups. She let him peacefully continue his work out before getting bored and walking over to him. Braeden loved watching Derek’s muscles when he did this, she was thankful every day for the bonus of his amazing body on top of his great smile and personality. She watched him pull his body up and quickly did some calculating so she could time her jump perfectly.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was supporting her own wait completely, just using her legs to hold herself to him as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

“I was just thinking that instead of running this evening we could do a different kind of exercise.” She had this cat like expression that coupled with her hands right now, was making him shiver as he did his pull-ups. 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” He smirked as he avoided meeting her eyes, staring at the ceiling as it got closer than farther away again and again.

“And if we do it right, it would probably end up being just as beneficial.” She murmured into his ear as she started placing kisses on his neck, working her way up his jaw. 

Suddenly Derek dropped from the bar just before she reached his mouth causing her to lose her grip around his waist. Before she could fall though hands were in her ass holding her closer and Derek’s mouth had captured hers in a searing kiss.

“Okay but we are running tomorrow.” He said in between kisses as he carried her to the bedroom.


End file.
